Character Entries
by XxSchizophrenicMessxX
Summary: This is the first character entry i'm doing for a certain new but very special character of mine.  You don't need to know his name just yet, all you have to know is that he's mentally insane, male, 21 and adores skittles too much.
1. Inside A Patients Mine

Haha! Bet you don't know who I am…Yet. Of course you wouldn't. Hehe…Oh dear…Where to start?…Love me, hate me you can't get rid of me, although…Never mind…That's my secret now, nobody shall know it, only me. I guess after all of these years of slicing and dicing and…And well…Slicing and dicing of course. Oh and feasting on their flesh afterwards~ Mmmm…Feet are the best part of to eat! One time I made a foot cake for my birthday back in the orphanage. Sadly though I had to eat it all seeming the other orphans didn't like it. I thought it was lovely it was their loss. To hell with them! Once they die, I will find their rotting corpses and play with them~

I was locked away once, ah…Sweet, sweet delicious memories. God I hated it! They put me in a padded room, however I loved jumping around in there. One time I jumped a nurse and bit off her nose! Haha! I do wish I never did that even if it was worth it…I got a muzzle after that. But once they fed me skittles I sat down quietly and ate them one by one. No skittles…I get angry! That was the rule, my rule. I got called everything at that place, psycho, shizo, schittlesphrenic, crazy and cannibal. I don't see why any of that is scary or abnormal. It's perfectly normal! Especially if I'm feeding on a lover~

I've had many lovers, all of them failed me. My latest however lays in my bed. Still she lays, silent as ever. Bruised neck and red stains my sheets. Just how I liked my lovers, bruised and red. Just how I liked everything. Here I am, stood next to her still form, knife in hand, my white jacket stained red. My black scene hair covering my right eye. The most beautiful thing in the entire world…Is…Death. Especially my lovers death, she looks so pale to me but so beautiful. Soon I will devour that beauty she holds. The great thing is that I am on the run and the whole world has no idea on where I am! Hahaha! I wonder on how many murders and lovers I'll have before I get caught. But for now just know my name, fear it…Mike.


	2. Lovergirl

Lovergirl? Oh is that what I'm called now…Great thanks creator…Thanks. I'll let you know my name is Dawn Tenshei. I know I was a whore and fell in love three times. I can't help looking so good…Well I'm joking there, I'm not a vain girl, everyone says I'm beautiful, I don't believe them. Want to know my family right now? Well it's four kids with one man and a baby on it's way with another. I'm forever eighteen, my real age is forty-eight. I'm one crazy bitch, not lying there with that one. Hydrophobia, barely eat and at the moment mentally unstable. That's me in a small summery.

No-one would believe me f I said I use to be poor seeming I came from a very rich family and the fact that I am rich right now. It's simple in my terms, let me put it in a little term for you. Went to an asylum, got let out, no money or place to live, became a stripper just to get somewhere to live. Hehe…Want to know how I got rich eh? Bet you do.

Here I'll let you in my little secret, my brother found me. He raised e until I left his mansion to live with a jerk because I was pregnant. A jerk named Dante Screamo. Oh god…Why did I fall for him why? I thought it was love but no, he knocked me up with my first child, Oliver aka Oli. It was not until we had our second one, Erin, that I cheated on him. I must say though at that point in my life, I had stopped taking my medication and was doing bad things. Don't get me wrong, this man I met quite literally screwed me the first time we met. Let's say that I definitely found the right one, I became attached to him.

He was so sweet and I fell for him, it felt so right being with him. But after three long years I decided, stupidly decided to go back to that jerk. The kids missed him, Erin had never met him. So I left this wonderful man to go live indoors for the rest of my life. That's right, Dante never let me leave the house on my own. Talk about over protective right?

We eventually got married, I thought I could forget about that other man. But no…After the twins, Lukas and Emilie were born. I ran away, I couldn't cope anymore, my emotions were mixed up. I tried to kill myself countless times until a certain man named Samuel Fuchs found me. It was then I ended up moving in with him. Now there at that moment was the best decision I ever made.

The words he said to me were words that made me see hope in this world. He said "Run away with me, I'll be everything you need." I was glad we were going to run away with each other. Everything was going right again in my life, all up until the day I found myself once again pregnant. I swear I am cursed for pregnancies, I have to be that's my only solution. Anyway, I knew Sam hated kids, I didn't want to start an argument with him so I tried to get rid of it secretly but…I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I just knew I would kill myself over and over for doing it if I did it. Eventually I managed to confront him about it, he took it pretty bad seeming he found out I hid it for a little over a week. He would have preferred it if I told him straight away.

I thought he was going to leave me but gladly, he stayed. I felt so much better that he did and the fact I told him. After a couple of rocky days he started being the good old sweet German he was. The same sweet man I met when I left Dante. Now he is still the same but a little edgy about the baby. I didn't care, my life was going right, I just hope it stays like this forever.

So there it is, my life story without details. Haha! Bet your thinking, what there's more? That is correct my dear, I never told you why I went to an asylum or about my childhood. Well guess what? My past is for another day, it'd take me forever to explain it all right now and I think I've already took a lot of your time up with just my present life. There you go, think what you think about me. Haters gonna hate, I don't care if some of you hate. But if you like me, then speak to my creator and we'll meet up sometime.


End file.
